Angel of Immortal Love
by Black Daisys
Summary: I think it's time Kuwabara started getting some respect so I'm making a story where he's the main chracter. There's a real summary inside the story. mostly KuwaOC hints YusukeKeiko.PG for safety.R&R spank U


HI EVERYONE! Thanx big bunches to all the reviewers from my other story "Forever"..even the flames….I knew that story wasn't awesome but I knew it wasn't bad either…so I put it up…I hope you all like this new story and I look forward to all your reviews…I digress without further ado I will give you the real summary and then on with the story!

Summary: A beautiful new girl starts to attend Kuwabara's school…what will happen when he finds out she also has high spirit awarness and is a master of materialism. What adventure might ensue when he decides to train with her for six months in Makai? Only time will tell…and this girl has all the time she needs to find out

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

_It slipped away so fast_

_Life's love lived only a moment_

_Yet it will last forever_

Kuwabara walked into the classroom, still groggy since he had stayed up all night plotting ways to defeat Yusuke. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room hazily. With his impaired vision all he could make out was moving black shapes, desks, and nothing else. He looked around again trying to gain normal use of his eyes; it was then that he noticed a large black mass(student, he guessed)gathering around one desk. He stood there a moment trying to decide if he should risk walking on no sleep or if he should just forget about it and sit down, he chose the former. He walked over, almost tripping on his own feet (twice) and finally joined the crowd on the other side of the room. "What's goin' on" he asked a black haired boy whose name escaped him in his present state. "There's this new girl. Transferred from America. She's frickin' HOT"

Kuwabara looked toward the desk and saw the most beautiful creature; she was so beautiful he thought her to be an angel. Her hair was honey blonde, it was in a high pony tail but it still fell well past her shoulders, it shined with an ethereal glimmer as the sun's gentle rays hit it: her eyes were deep blue and seemed to reflect a person's soul. She was slightly tanned, had long strong, legs, a firm stomach, and nicely sized breasts, which Kuwabara noticed while blushing profusely. She was currently smiling radiantly, revealing a neat row of pearly whites. He just kept staring at her and at that point Kuwabara's nose started to bleed, his eyes now working perfectly.Her gaze fell on him and she giggled girlishly, her hand coming to her face trying to hide her smile, this attempt failed, you could see the grin easily.

Then all of a sudden the teacher walked in and screamed "SIT DOWN! You kids today, you have no respect whatsoever for authority, NONE OF YOU" the man sighed and went on "Today we have a new student with us. Her name is Alexa smith and she transferred from Jefferson High School in America, now I expect you all to treat her nicely." The class murmured in unison and the teacher took that as consent. He then proceeded to tell them to turn to page 217 in their math book.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was lunch time and Kuwabara had loaded up on as much of the cafeteria's poisonous food as his stomach could handle. He glanced around the cafeteria searching for a place to sit. It was then that he noticed the girl, Alexa, sitting in the corner table of the cafeteria looking out the window, all alone. He decided to sit down with her (a/n Bold today, eh Kuwa?) He walked slowly to the table wondering in the back of his mind if she would even let him sit with her after this morning- finally he was there. "Ummmm….is this seat taken" She just kept staring out the window "Hello…" Kuwabara said waving his hand in front of her face. "Wha, What" she looked around quickly and blinked up at him "Oh yeah, sure, sit down". Kuwabara slid into the seat opposite to her. "Sooo, who are you again" she asked slightly confused.

"Name's Kuzuma Kuwabara"

"Hi.. just Kuwabra right? I mean that's what everyone called you in class. What don't you like your fist name"?

"No"

"Oh" she smiled and reached across the, standing up to make the reach "Hi, my name's Alex.." just at that moment she tripped on her shoelace and fell over on the table, her face landing in Kuwabara's food, his eyes widened in disbelief. Alexa slowly lifted her head up to reveal it to be covered in rice that was slowly sliding down her face. She spit some of it away from her lips and said "I'm Alexa and…I really need…to be anywhere but here" She got up and walked away, almost tripping again. Kuwabara had just started in on his food, avoiding the rice, when Alexa cane back no longer covered in food. She sat back down, tossed her head and said "Sorry about that. I can be pretty clumsy sometimes"

"Heh. Don't sweat it, I'm clumsy all the time and I'm not that smart either"

"Aww, don't bag on yourself Kuwabara. I'm sure you're really smart"

"….I got a 12 on the last math test"

"HAHAHA" Alexa started laughing uncontrollably "Jeez…a …12...Kuwabara that's…..that's just awful" she wiped away a half formed tear from her face. "Hey it's not funny" Kuwabara's fists clenched in his lap. "Okay, okay. I'm really sorry, I didn't know you cared so much"

"I DON'T" he screamed, then he sighed and said "It's just…che, forget about it"

"Wow aren't we mister serious all of a sudden". She smiled up at him and he smiled back. "Hey! How about I show you around town! It'd be fun" he looked at her enthusiastically, and she grinned again.

"Sure. Why not"

"SWEET"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Kuwabara!" Kuwabara turned to see Alexa waving and running up to him. He stopped and waited for her, when she got there she doubled over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "What? Did you think you could back out on your promise?" Kuwabara looked at her confused "Man you're pretty dense" she straightened up and said "You promised you'd show me around town remember? Or do you not want to be seen with the new kid?"

"No, no that's not it"Kuwabara waved his hands in front of him. She shot him an amused half smile and said "Relax, I was just kidding. Hey can we stop by my place before we go? I've GOT to change out of this unifom!". He laughed "Sure". They walked to Alexa's house, quiet for the most part. Her house was actually a small two story tenant building in the not so lovely part of town. "Be right back" she said as she ran up the steps two at a time. Kuwabara stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited very aware that everyone passing by was staring at him and his light blue uniform. Then he heard a voice "Hey you, Red, I like that watch you got on". Kuwabara turned around to see a group of three punks looking at him menacingly. He just stared at them, then he squinted at one and said "Hey aren't you that Kanashiki junior high punk I beat up a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah I am and me and my buddies have come to return the favor"

"Che, please"

"OH YEAH"

"Hey it's your death wish" the unnamed punk looked at Kuwabara with utter contempt. "WE'LL SEE WHO'S GONNA DIE" he screamed and charged at Kuwabara. Kuwabara took a fighting stance and when the punk was in punching distance Kuwabara cut loose. Letting punches go left and right, the punk was down in less than a minute. "Warned ya" said Kuwabara, then a girly voice came from his side "Yeah Kenji, now if I was you I'd start running, before I start in on you". The other two ran off and the other punk scrambled to his feet and lumbered off as fast as he could.

"HAHA! Nice job Kuwabara, I didn't know you could fight! Well I assumed you fought, I just didn't think you could fight …well, no offense" said Alexa blushing slightly embarrassed. "Nah, forget about it….nice outfit" said Kuwabara, staring openly.

She was wearing a knee length black duster and a dark blue shirt with a silver stripe at the collar and hem, which stopped around her midriff. She had on black denim jeans that hugged her hips nicely, the jeans were dusted with silver and a silver chain hung from one belt loop to her pocket where Kuwabara supposed it was clipped to her wallet. "Thanks" she replied blushing even harder. She looked down at her black and pink converse trying to hide her red face.

"Let's get goin" Kuwabara took her hand and started running down the street. "HEY KUWABARA!WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Kuwabara stopped when they were back in the "good part" of town and let go of Alexa's hand. "Kuwabara you're one strange dude….where should we go?" Kuwabara grinned and said "The arcade"

"Are you kiddin! I love the arcade" it was Alexa's turn to grab Kuwabara's hand as she ran down the street trying to find the arcade. "ALEXA! You don't even know where the arcade is!". With that proclamation she stopped and Kuwabara almost ran into her back. " I guess you're right..lead on Kuwabara!" They started walking once again this time a little more talkative.

"So who were those guys exactly. They live around my neighborhood so I knew their names"

"Che. They were just some punks for Kanashiki Junior High who think they're tough"

"Sucks for them" Alexa said as she stared straight ahead lost in thought. They kept walking, once again silent, but after a minuet or so Kuwabara grew uncomfortable. "Sooo…why do you live in that part of town" he asked shyly, only silence answered him.

"Hello?" Kuwabara looked around but he couldn't find Alexa in the crowd. He turned around and started running frantically trying to find her. _Oh crap_, he thought, _I already lost her and we didn't even get to the arcade. O.K., think, where'd she go. Oh man my brain hurts!_ "Kuwbara". Kuwabara stopped in mid-run and slowly turned his head to the location of the voice. "You passed the arcade so I just decided to wait for you" said Alexa, a slight mocking tone in her voice. Kuwabara's mouth dropped to the floor and he hunched over. "Ha.. how did you know it was the arcade?" asked Kuwabara in awe. Alexa calmly pointed to the sign above the building, the mocking tone now apparent all over her face, the sign read, in very big letters, ARCADE. Kuwabara hunched even farther, but Alexa grabbed his hand and ran into the arcade causing him to straighten up almost instantly.

"Which one should we play first! Oh, I totally love the arcade! C'mon Kuwabara, help me decide!" Alexa looked around happily, her face lit up by the many screens. "Well, we could play Goblin City, it's pretty fun" said Kuwabara thoughtfully. "Hmm, I've never played that before, SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" Kuwabara took her to the game and was in the process of explaining the game to her when Yusuke showed up. "Hey Kuwabara" he shouted across the arcade. Kuwabara just raised his hand to show Yusuke where he was and kept on explaining the complicated game to Alexa.

Yusuke walked over, his hands in his pocket "Hey there Kuwabara, old buddy, old pal! Listen I was wondering…".

"I'm not giving you any money for games, I barely have enough for me and Alexa"

"Ohh Alexa! What happened to 'oh Yukina I'll love you forever and ever and.." Kuwabara smacked Yusuke in the back. "Man you know what happened to Yukina"(A/N they went out,broke up and are currently good friends)Besides Alexa's new and I'm just showin' her around town".

"Right.. So are you gonna introduce me or what"

"Yeah, yeah, just let me finish explaining the rules"

"It's cool, I think I understand them, besides I wanna meet your friend". She swiveled around in her seat to face Yusuke. "Hi! I'm Alexa and I just moved here. Do you go to Kuwabara's school? I didn't see you there". Yusuke made a face and said cockily "When I feel like it". _How rude,_ thought Alexa "Gotcha" was what she actually said. She held her hand out and Yusuke took it. "Now that introductions are done, I'm sure you'll excuse me..I have a game to beat" Alexa's face took on a look of war as she swivled back around; within seconds rand "oh yeah's" and "take that's" could be heard.

Yusuke put his arm on Kuwabara's shoulder and said, in a voice to loud to be natural

"So, Kuwabara have you heard about that new game coming out. They say it's supposed to be awesome!" He kept on talking as he slowly lead Kuwabara away from all the other gamers in the arcade. "Urameshi! What're you talkin' about! There's no new game coming out or else I woulda heard about it!" Kuwabara wiggled out of Yusuke's grip "Man I'm goin' back to my game!" Yusuke sighed "Don't be so stupid Kuwabara. We've got to go see Koenma. He's got a new mission for us"

"Oh man! What am I supposed to do! I can't just leave Alexa here!"

"Well make an excuse 'cause we gotta go now! Botan's waiting for us in the alley" Kuwabara let out a humongous sigh "Sure, I'll be there in a minuet".

Kuwabara walked over to Alexa who was still totally absorbed in the game, and she was winning too. "Umm… Alexa". "Unn..." was the only reply he got. "Look Alexa…I just remembered that I've got to be home by 6:00 and it's 5:30 and my house is across town so..."

"Yeah…go on…yes, Yes!OH YEAH DIE YOU STUPID KING!OH YEAH!" Kuwabara's eye's got wide "you beat the game already!" Alexa just smiled mischievously "See you in school tomorrow" She ran out from behind the computer and started searching for a new game to play. Kuwabara walked sullenly out of the arcade and down the back alley.

"Okay. I'm here let's go" Kuwabara said. "Oh cheer up Kuwabara!This mission should only take a few days" Botan said in her usually bubbly attitude. Kuwabara's face brightened some what and they were off to see Koenma.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

SOOOO How'd you like it! Please RR…I can't wait for your input!May your dreams be sweet and filled with sugar plums!

HugglesKisses

Black Daisys


End file.
